The Little Things
by sugar58
Summary: Sakura’s eyes widened as she finally realized it. How could she have been so blind?
1. Plain Truth

Chapter 1: The Plain Truth  
  
The hard rain poured down onto the streets of Tomoeda, the wind beating against the Kinomoto residence, where a pretty girl with long, auburn hair and bright emerald-green eyes sat at her window sill, starring out into the storm with her chin in her hands.  
  
"The rain… It hasn't stopped for days," Sakura said softly, her eyes scanning the clouded sky. It had rained for almost two weeks straight now. Not one moment of the day or night had it stopped. Sakura was beginning to forget what it felt like to have the sun beating down on her, it had been so long since she had seen it.  
  
"It is strange," Kero replied absentmindedly, as he was absorbed in his pudding. He got another spoonful and stuffed into his mouth, his tail whishing happily.  
  
"Strange?" Sakura said throatily. "'Strange' is an understatement, Kero. I can see the rain going for a few days, but this…" She lifted her chin from her hands and placed them in her lap, her frown growing deeper. "This.. This is just.. Out of the ordinary.. Something doesn't feel right."  
  
Kero put his spoon down and flew over to Sakura, landing on her shoulder. "Don't worry kiddo, I'm sure it will stop soon," he said. Sakura nodded slowly.  
  
"And if it doesn't…?" she inclined.  
  
"Well, then, I'll think that there's magic behind it," Kero replied. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You don't think…?"  
  
Kero laughed. "Oh Sakura, just because you've captured the Clow Cards, turned them into your own Sakura Cards, and earned your right to them, you think that you're Cardcaptor days are over?"  
  
Sakura shook her head slowly. "No, Kero, it's just that.. Well.. Nothing has been happening for over a year now, and I thought maybe.." She trailed off.  
  
Kero laughed again. "Nope, you thought wrong, Sakura. You have magical powers, some powers even Clow Reed never even dreamed of… And because of that, you have a destined fate."  
  
"And what's that?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kero shook his head, sighing. "Not even I know that, Sakura. Fate is something you can't predict, I thought you would know that by now."  
  
"I do, Kero," Sakura protested, "But sometimes I just can't help but wish that I had more precognitive dreams again, like back when I was capturing the Clow Cards. Then I could at least know of some notion of what is happening in my near future."  
  
"Why all of a sudden do you think something is going to happen, Sakura?" Kero asked cautiously.   
  
Sakura looked at Kero with worried eyes. "I don't know, Kero, I just have one of those.. Feelings. Like… Like back in the old days. A feeling like I know something is there, but I don't know what it is, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Like… The sensing of a Clow Card?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No.." She stopped and started to nod her head. "Well, yes…" She stopped again and shook the thoughts out of her head. "Actually, Kero, I don't really know.. It sort of feels like the sensing of a Clow Card, but more distant, more… remote. But it also feels more powerful than any of the Clow Cards ever were."  
  
Kero shook his head in wonder. "Well, you've stumped me, kiddo. I haven't felt anything, and that's odd, because usually whenever something magical is in close presence, we both feel it. And what's even more peculiar, is that if all of the magical presence in the world were gone for a year, why has it suddenly come back now?"  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again as she realised she didn't know the answer. The room went quiet as both Sakura and Kero stared out the window, watching the heavy rain pour down onto the near-flooded streets. The silence was broken when very suddenly Sakura's phone rang. Both her and Kero nearly jumped out of their skins at the sudden noise, and Kero sighed in utter relief, flopping down onto the pillow on the window sill. Sakura ran over to her bed, collapsed on it as well and grabbed the phone.   
  
"Hello, Sakura speaking."  
  
"Sakura? It's Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran?!" Sakura sprang from her bed, clutching the phone tightly to her ear, her eyes wide. Kero looked up from the pillow.   
  
"Yes," Syaoran replied. "I'm sorry, it's been a while since we've last talked."  
  
Sakura settled herself back down onto the bed carefully. "It has," Sakura agreed. "Almost a year now. How are you doing? Is Meilin well?"  
  
"I'm doing well," Syaoran replied. "And Meilin is doing well, too." His voice paused for a moment, and he said something quietly, but Sakura didn't catch it. She was just going to ask what he said, when he spoke. "Sakura, the reason I called you…"  
  
Sakura knew what he was going to say. "You sense it too??" she said softly.   
  
Syaoran's voice paused for another moment. "How.. Did you know I was going to ask that?" he said slowly.   
  
"I just.. I had a.. hunch.. That you were going to," she replied. When Syaoran didn't answer, she said quickly, "Just a lucky guess!"  
  
"Oh…Well…" Syaoran sighed into the phone before continuing. "Sakura, it's a feeling like I've felt before, but it also feels like something I haven't felt at the same time. Sort of like the feel of a Clow Card, except more…"  
  
"…Distant?" Sakura finished off for him.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran replied. "It's… strange."  
  
"I know what you mean," Sakura answered, sighing heavily as she lied down on her back on her bed. She twisted a piece of her hair around her finger as she went on. "Kero and I were just talking about it. But the weird thing is… Kero doesn't feel anything at all."  
  
"Nothing at all?" Syaoran said hoarsely.   
  
"Yeah, he doesn't sense anything. I'm sort of worried, to tell you the truth.." She looked out the window at the never-ending downpour of rain. "And.. It's been pouring rain non-stop for almost two weeks straight."  
  
"Alright, I'm convinced, there's something that's not right here," Syaoran said defiantly. "I'm coming down to Tomoeda."  
  
"Really??" Sakura implied, smiling deeply.   
  
"Yes, there's something coming, I just know it. And.." he paused. "And.. I.. I want to be with you.."   
  
"You want to be with me…?" Sakura inclined slowly.  
  
"Uh, that is, I want to be with you when then this thing happens!" Syaoran said quickly. Sakura was confused.  
  
"But how are you getting down here?" she asked, dismissing what he had just said.  
  
"Plane," Syaoran replied. "Mother will understand when I tell her."  
  
"Alright. Will Meilin be coming with you?"  
  
"Most likely," Syaoran said, and then laughed a bit. "She really misses you."  
  
Sakura smiled again. "And I miss her as well," she replied. She then asked, "When will you be coming down?"  
  
"Next week, I suppose. Maybe even in three or four days if Mother can get the plane tickets sooner."  
  
"Well, that's great, Syaoran!" Sakura said happily. "I'm looking forward to seeing you and Meilin, it's been awhile."  
  
"I'm looking forward to seeing you and the gang as well. Oh, and how is Tomoyo doing?"  
  
"She's doing good! Cheerful and happy as always."  
  
"And your family?"  
  
"They're doing well, too. Dad got a raise a few weeks ago, and he's been extra busy lately with his presentations. And as for Toya, he just moved out a few days ago." Sakura frowned a bit at that.  
  
"Oh? And how do you feel about that, Sakura? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes… It's just different without him in the house. Almost.. Like the house lost a part of itself. It doesn't feel right anymore."  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura," Syaoran said soothingly. "You'll get used to it."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I will," Sakura replied quietly. "I still miss him a bunch though."  
  
"I understand." Syaoran then laughed. "Well, my sisters aren't moving out anytime soon, I would say never if I didn't know any better, and they are more annoying then ever. I WISH they would move out."  
  
Sakura giggled, remembering how happy-go-lucky Syaoran's four sisters were. "I wished the same thing too, but when they actually go, you would miss them."  
  
"Yes, you're probably right, as usual," Syaoran replied. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Syaoran, supper is ready!" another voice called from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, I have to go," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay, Syaoran. It was nice talking to you!"   
  
"You too. I'll call you back when I find out for sure when Meilin and I are coming down."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Me neither. Bye Sakura."  
  
"Bye Syaoran."  
  
Just as Sakura took the phone away from her ear and stood up, going to push the off button, Syaoran's voice came from the phone again. "Oh, and Sakura?"  
  
Sakura put it back to her ear again. "Yes, Syaoran?"  
  
"I.. Be careful."  
  
"Careful…?" she said slowly.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran said softly. "I don't know from what, but just… just be careful. I don't what I'd do if something happened to you."  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered.   
  
"I have to go now, Sakura, I'll talk to you later. Have a good night." Click. Sakura turned the phone off and walked over to her dresser slowly, setting it down.   
  
"He senses it too?" Kero said, flying over to her. Sakura turned around slowly to face him, nodding. She kept silent, thinking about what Syaoran had said.  
  
"Odd…" Kero exclaimed, fingering his chin with a paw. "Very odd indeed… How can Syaoran sense something that's here - all the way from Hong Kong! - and I can't??"  
  
"I wish I had the answer, Kero," Sakura said gently, "But I don't."  
  
"Me too, Sakura, me too." Kero flew back onto Sakura's shoulder and watched her with worried eyes. "Hey kiddo, something's up. Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"It's Syaoran," Sakura responded. "He… He said he wants to be with me, and that he wouldn't know what he would do if anything happened to me.. It was strange hearing it from him.. He's treating me differently, as if.. As if.."  
  
"..As if he's in love with you?" Kero finished.   
  
Sakura started to laugh. "Syaoran, in love with me? Kero, I think that was the funniest thing you've ever said!" But in her heart she knew that that was a very likely possibility, she just didn't want to tell herself that that may very well be it. Even her laughs were forced.  
  
"Well, he did look like he wanted to tell you something before he left back to Hong Kong those few years ago, don't you remember?" Kero said, grinning to himself. He tried to conceal it, but he did a very bad job of it.  
  
"Oh, quit smirking like that, Kero," Sakura said, glaring at him. "And you DO remember when Syaoran and I were rivalled against each other?"  
  
"Sakura, that was years ago!" Kero said impatiently. "You then became friends and he looked out for you all the time, even getting upset when you were sick or hurt! He INSISTED whenever something happened, you were to call him right away so you wouldn't get hurt. He came to see you when you were sick! Sakura, he loves you as plain as the sky is blue, and I'll be damned if he doesn't!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she finally realized it. How could she have been so blind? She was so gullible and stupid as a kid, never noticing a thing, even when it was waving right under her nose. And now she realized the truth that she could have found out years ago, if she hadn't of been so stupid.   
  
"I.. I'm going for a walk," she said quietly, hanging her head as she tugged off her slippers and opened her bedroom door.   
  
"Sakura, did I say something wrong?" Kero asked, as Sakura went to close the door.  
  
"No… It's just.. I need to be alone." She shut the door behind her softly, almost running down the stairs as she quickly shuved her shoes on and pulled her coat on. She ran out the door and into the pouring rain, Syaoran filling her head near to bursting and her eyes full of tears. 


	2. Escape

Chapter 2: Escape  
  
Sakura ran for what seemed like hours. When she finally stopped, it was at the small walking bridge. She was soaked head to toe, but she didn't even notice.  
  
"Syaoran.." she whispered, grasping the railing on the bridge. Tears spilled down her cheeks, blending in with the rain-water dripping from her hair and down her face, the rain starting to pour down harder.   
  
"How could I have not seen it?" She closed her eyes, thoughts of Syaoran rushing through her head. "How could I have not seen it?!" She cried, slamming her fist onto the railing. She hung her head, her hair falling over her eyes, hiding the tears that were falling uncontrollably down her cheeks. "How…?" she whispered.   
  
"Sakura?" a pretty girl with long, black hair flowing to her waist was standing a few paces away from her, looking confused at the sight of her.   
  
"T-Tomoyo?" Sakura said, hurriedly scrubbing away tears from her face with a sleeve. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just going over to your house," she replied. Her eyes showed pure worry for her best friend.  
  
"But it seems I've found you before I even got there.. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing.." Sakura said softly. "I.. I just came out for a walk."  
  
"In this weather?" Tomoyo implied, obviously disbelieving of the lie. She layed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. "It's alright, Sakura, you can tell me."  
  
"There's nothing to tell," Sakura replied meekly.   
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo said warningly.   
  
"If we don't want to get sick, we better got out of this rain!" Sakura said, forcing a laugh. Tomoyo's face only grew more worried.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right.."  
  
  
  
"Sakura, where have you been?!" Kero said, as Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the room.   
  
"I told you, Kero, I went out for a walk," Sakura mumbled, shooting a warning glare at Kero. The last thing she needed was for Tomoyo to know about this. Not because she didn't WANT Tomoyo to know, god knew she loved Tomoyo like a sister, but the girl would go absolutely nuts about how "her wonderful, precious, cute Sakura had a lover" and Sakura would never hear the end of it if she added that Syaoran and Meilin were coming down soon.   
  
"I can see it now," she moaned, flopping down onto her bed on her belly.   
  
"See what now?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Nevermind," she replied. Tomoyo only looked at her curiously, and then said to Kero, "Kero, can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Kero said, flying over onto Tomoyo's shoulder as she walked over to the far corner of the room near the closet and spoke in a whisper.  
  
"Oh, great…" Sakura said, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it over her head. "Just great.."  
  
And sure enough, moments later, Tomoyo screamed in delight and clapped her hands together happily. "SAKURA!!" she shrieked, running over to the bed and pouncing on her, nearly squeezing Sakura to death with her arms wrapped around her middle. "SAKURA!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, Tomoyo, I get the point!" Sakura said through a gasp of breath as she tried to pry her best friend's arms off of her, but Tomoyo's arms only tightened on her.  
  
Sakura swung her legs off the bed and onto the floor, standing up. Despite this, Tomoyo still clung to Sakura, her arms wrapped around her waist and her head resting against Sakura's lower back.  
  
"Uhh, Tomoyo, I think you should let go of her now," Kero said, as Sakura's face was now turning purple from the lack of air. Despite this, Tomoyo still clung to her.  
  
"To-moy-o!!" Sakura moaned through her teeth, but just then, her drawer opened by itself and the Sakura Cards came flying in the air to surrouned the room.  
  
Tomoyo finally let go as Sakura caught her breath and just starred at the Cards flying above her.  
  
"Kero, did you..?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sakura's face went pale. That remote presence was engulfing her now. She watched the Cards float around her with wide eyes.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong, do you feel something or..?" Kero peered at Sakura anxiously.  
  
"Run."  
  
"What..?" Tomoyo said in confusion.  
  
"Just run."  
  
"What do you..?" Kero trailed off.  
  
"But, Sakura, I don't understand.." Tomoyo protested.  
  
"There's nothing to understand, Tomoyo." she turned to Kero. "Take Tomoyo out of the house and run as fast as you can."  
  
"But where..?"  
  
"Anywhere away from here, Kero. Something's going to happen. Don't ask what, I don't know, but I know it's going to happen in a matter of moments and I don't want you here when it happens."  
  
Kero looked as if he was going to ask more questions, and Tomoyo looked just plain clueless, but Kero nodded.  
  
"Be careful, kiddo," he said softly. Sakura nodded and then took Tomoyo's shoulders and turned her to the door before she could ask anything else.  
  
"Go, Tomoyo," Kero said, and Tomoyo nodded quickly and opened the door, running out as Kero followed her with a last glance at Sakura.  
  
Sakura watched the door close behind her. Be safe, Kero, she thought. It's happening again.  
  
Suddenly the Clow Cards began to glow, and the lights in her room flickered out. Sakura grew frightened when she looked out her window, the rain suddenly starting coming down harder than ever, lighting flashing through the sky and thunder roaring in the air.   
  
Sakura could see, judging by the other houses, that the power went out in the whole town. Now the only thing she could see were the glowing Cards.  
  
To her horror, as she watched her Cards, her name "Sakura" printed on the bottom of all of them began to fade. Her eyes widened more as she reached out for the Windy Card, the first card she had ever captured, and it flew out of her reach, glowing red now.   
  
"No.." Sakura whispered, as she knew what was happening. Before she could reach out for another Card, they shot out the window. Sakura stood up quickly and ran to the window, watching her cards shoot into the sky and disappear. 


	3. Empty

Chapter 3: Empty  
  
Sakura stared wide-eyed out the window, all hope gone. The Cards were gone in a matter of moments, and she couldn't do a thing. What would happen now?  
  
She got her answer. Thunder boomed loudly and suddenly lightning struck a tree just in front of Sakura's house, sending it crashing to the ground in the middle of the road. And then more lightning began flying around the house, the lights in her room flickering on and off.  
  
Through all the light-flashing, Sakura could barely see anything, as she fumbled for the doorknob, tripping over something and falling to the floor.  
  
A crash sent glass shards flying in the room. The lighting had went through Sakura's window.  
  
Slowly, Sakura stood up, finally finding the doorknob and twisting it quickly, not wasting a moment's time to run as fast as she could down the stairs, not bothering to grab a coat as she ran out the front door and onto the sidewalk.   
  
More lightning flashed just overhead, and Sakura made her legs run faster as she ripped her Key off of her neck and began her magical chant.  
  
"Gods of my body, soul and mind, gods of my magic, power and light, forth send me the night and bring me the magic of my light! I, Sakura, your mistress, command you! Release!" Her magical circle peered beneath her feet as she ran on faster, her Key growing into her pink star staff. She then called, "Fly!" but nothing happened.   
  
Horrified, Sakura stopped in her tracks. She starred at her Key in disbelief. No wings grew on her staff, like they usually would with the aid of her Fly Card. But the she remembered.. The Cards were gone. Her name had vanished from them, releasing them back into the world. Another truth revealed it's ugly face.  
  
"What am I going to do..?" Sakura whispered, starring down at her feet. She clenched her fists tightly, searching frantically for anything - anything! - that might help her.  
  
More lightning flashed above her, and abruptly, it struck the lamp posts near her and began circling around her, leaping from one lamp post to another.  
  
"What do you want?!" Sakura cried, taking a step forward, her hand clutching her useless staff tightly. "What do you want of me?!"  
  
The lightning just kept on continuing it's circle around her, sparks flaring and cracks of thunder emitting itself around her.  
  
"I said 'what do you-'" Sakura stopped, when she saw an animal face appear in the flickering lightning. It was the thunder beast, the Thunder Card.   
  
Sakura took a step back, and then ran a few quick steps forward as she jumped over the circle of lightning, running as fast as her legs could carry her, and that was to say pretty fast. Her athletic abilities were paying off.  
  
What can I do? Sakura thought hard. I don't have any of my Cards, I can't use it to help me re-capture the Thunder Card.. What am I going to do?  
  
Thunder crashed in the air, and Sakura looked back, now seeing that the streak of lightning was following her, and quickly.  
  
"Kero, help me!" Sakura cried out, setting her pace faster, to the extent where everything was just a blur, as she was running so fast. The fear of her once-tame Card made her run even faster. "Please, Kero, help!"  
  
The lightning was gaining on her. She looked back and watched it increase on her. When she went to round a corner, everything went slow. Her foot slipped on wet pavement, her eyes widening as her head whipped back to look at the lightning again, her hand groping for something to grab onto. She tried to grab the sidewalk curve, but her fingers slipped from it.   
  
Before she could cry out, the lightning struck her, and all she could remember was a huge jolt of electricity being sent through her body.   
  
The only sound was Sakura's staff falling, clinking softly as it rolled to a stop on the road, her body thudding to the ground. Her head lolled on the hard pavement, her eyes still half open. She tried to move her legs, her arms, anything to get up, but she couldn't. The only feeling in her body that she could sense was in her fingertips. She tried to cry out for help, but the only noise that came from her lips was a strangled whisper.   
  
This is it, she thought. I'm going to die. She struggled to keep her eyes open, struggled to stay conscious. Her fingers twitched as she lost the mental battle for life, her eyes slowly beginning to close, all thought draining from her.  
  
The last thing Sakura saw were human figures running towards her before she blacked out. 


	4. A Horrible Song

Chapter 4: A Horrible Song   
  
The first thing Sakura saw when she opened her eyes was the bright light of the sun shining into the room. She lifted her head slowly, but it was only to be accompanied by a wave of pain that rushed through her body like stabbing knives in her skin. She forced herself to sit up, ignoring the jolts of agonizing aching coursing through her veins.  
  
One look around the room told Sakura it was her bedroom, and she sighed in relief. She wasn't dead. She was almost certain that she had died.   
  
Her memories then started coming back to her in a rush. She almost cried out in utter disbelief. Her Cards had betrayed her.  
  
"Sakura, you're up," came Kero's voice as he floated up to his mistress, smiling.   
  
"Kero, how did I live?" Sakura's first question was. Kero's smile was replaced with a frown at the question.  
  
"I used magic," he replied sullenly. "When Tomoyo and I found you lying on the ground, we thought you were dead.. But I still sensed a strand of life left in you, and I used my magic to revive you."  
  
"Kero.." Sakura smiled through her tears. It wasn't the first time that Kero had saved her, but this time Kero had outdone himself. "Thank you, Kero."  
  
The little Guardian Beast blushed. "Anything for you, kiddo."  
  
Pushing aside the pulsing ache running through her body, Sakura slowly reached out for Kero and grabbed him, ruffling his fur. Kero grinned up at her.  
  
Just as Sakura was going to ask another question, the door pushed open and in popped Tomoyo's head. She gasped when she saw Sakura awake and rushed into the room.  
  
"Sakura, I'm so glad you're alright!" Tomoyo said, as happy tears welled up in her eyes. She leaned over the bed to hug Sakura lightly. When she pulled back, she said through more smiles and tears, "Are you feeling well, can I get you anything?"   
  
"I'm sore, but I'm alright," Sakura replied softly. Tomoyo's smile disappeared, but Sakura hurriedly said, "No, Tomoyo, it's okay, the pain isn't bad." Now that was a lie, but Sakura didn't want to worry Tomoyo more than she already was.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Tomoyo exhaled slowly as she sat down on the edge of Sakura's bed. "I thought you died," she said softly, staring down at her feet. More tears glistened in her eyes. "When I saw you on the ground, lying motionless like that, I just.. I.. I nearly lost it.."  
  
Sakura forced a smile and reached over slowly to pat Tomoyo's arm gently. "I'm sorry that I worried you, Tomoyo," she said quietly. "I'm really sorry I made you hurt."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head quickly and scrubbed tears away from her cheeks. "No, Sakura, it's not your fault.. I'm your best friend, of course I have to worry about you."  
  
Sakura made another smile for her best friend, and to her relief, Tomoyo smiled back. It never did to see Tomoyo upset. That girl had a face that was meant to be smiling with cheerfulness, as it usually was, and wasn't made for frowns and tears.  
  
"Sakura, about the Cards.." Kero said slowly.  
  
"The Cards.." Sakura agreed. She would have to talk about this sooner or later. Maybe Kero had some answers. "Kero, do you have any idea what would make my Cards do that..?"   
  
"Do what, Sakura?" Kero said cautiously.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you don't know.." Sakura let out a deep breath and began to tell her story. Kero's expression turned darker with every word.  
  
"So, you're name disappeared from the Cards.." Kero recited. Sakura nodded. "And then they shot into the sky.." Sakura nodded again. "And then the Thunder Card attacked you.." Sakura gave a last nod and Kero's face turned pale. Pure *_* was painted on his face.  
  
"Kero, what's wrong?" Sakura implied. Kero just dropped to the floor, now @_@ was apparent on his face. Sakura was going to ask again, when suddenly it felt like her heart had stopped. Her face lost all colour.  
  
"Kero, you're not thinking…" Sakura dropped back down to her pillow. Her face was also @_@ like Kero's, both of them nearly dying.   
  
"Sakura, Kero, what's wrong with both of y…" Tomoyo trailed off, her face suddenly growing excited. She leaped off from the bed and started to dance around the room.   
  
Sakura moaned and turned on her belly, stuffing a pillow over her head. She could have cried for hours right then. She tried to block out Tomoyo's loud singing.   
  
"I'm going to make some costumes, some lovely, lovely costumes!!" Tomoyo sung happily at the top of her lungs, soaring and flying around the room like a bat out of hell. "For Sakura is going to need them, need them, need them, need them, TO RE-CAPTURE ALL HER CARDS, HER CARDS, CARDS, CARDS!!!!!!"  
  
*And so our dear Sakura is yet to be a Cardcaptor once again, embarking on yet another journey to re-capture her Cards. Question is, will they ever listen to her again after betraying her? Did somebody cause them to deceive her? And if so, who?* 


	5. First Attack

*Author's notes: Hey guys! I'd just like to say, thanks again to my fans for all of the nice comments, I really appreciate it all! Love ya!* ~ Kitty ^^   
  
Chapter 5: First Attack  
  
Sakura sighed heavily as she kept her arms straight out in the air, Tomoyo measuring them with a smile on her face. At least SOMEBODY was happy about the whole thing.  
  
It had been about a week since Sakura's Cards had shot into the air so suddenly, and Sakura's ache from being struck by the Thunder Card was almost gone. She was just careful not to move too quickly or the pain would come back.  
  
"Ok, Sakura, now you can put your arms down," Tomoyo said, and Sakura let her arms fall back to her sides as Tomoyo began stringing the measuring tape around her waist.   
  
"Tomoyo, why are you re-measuring me?" Sakura questioned. "You did this the last time you made me costumes."   
  
"Which was almost three years ago, Sakura!" Tomoyo said eagerly. "And you've grown since then! I'll need to have your right measurements in order for your costumes to fit." She smiled happily as she wrapped up the measuring tape and placed it in her pocket.   
  
"Kero, isn't there any other way to do this?" Sakura said. Kero, floating in the air above them, shook his head.   
  
"No, you'll just have to re-capture all of the Cards, and that's that."  
  
"But, Kero.." Sakura moaned, flopping down onto her bed. "There MUST be another way to go on about this, I just KNOW it."  
  
Kero let out a long sigh. "No, there isn't. If there was, I'd tell you."  
  
"This a nightmare," Sakura groaned, shuving her face into her pillow. "This is worse than a nightmare."  
  
"Tell me about it.." Kero mumbled.  
  
"Are you kidding?! This is a MIRACLE!" Tomoyo said. Her eyes started to shine with pride as she clasped her hands together in delight. "This a dream come true!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe for you!" Sakura shrieked. "You're not the one capturing the Cards, AGAIN! All you have to do is just stand there and videotape the whole thing!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed heartedly. "Oh, but that is the best part, Sakura! You, re-capturing the Cards, with your cute outfits on, saving the world from destruction! It's everything I ever hoped for!"  
  
Sakura proceeded to have a look of -_- pointed at her strange friend. Kero just sighed again and floated down to Sakura's bed.  
  
"So, Kero, you don't have any idea as to why my Cards have deserted me?" Sakura asked quietly.   
  
"No, I don't, Sakura.. But I do know this.. The Cards ARE loyal to you, and whatever made them to do that, wasn't of their own will, but of force. That I am sure of."  
  
Sakura nodded slowly. "But the question is… Who?"  
  
"We'll find out in good time," Kero replied. He paused for a moment, and then said, "Sakura, did you notice that after the Cards… left… the rain suddenly stopped?"  
  
Sakura thought for a moment then remembered when she had looked out her window just after the Cards had disappeared into the sky, and the rain had stopped. "Oh, yeah Kero, you're right! Do you think maybe that the rain was some kind of warning, some kind of clue like that sensing I got?"  
  
"Well, the circumstances are sure pointing to it. I'm almost 100% positive that all of the rain and you're weird sensing has something to do with the Cards leaving."  
  
"So you think maybe it was another magician, Kero?"  
  
Kero shrugged his shoulders in a "i couldn't really tell you" answer. "No one knows, kiddo. But I would say yes. Even though I still can't sense what you did, I think that maybe another person with magical abilities might have forced your Cards to do what they did."   
  
Sakura lay in deep thought for a moment, Tomoyo silent as she watched Sakura, Kero also in consideration.   
  
"Well, I say that we call up Syaoran," Sakura replied after a moment. Tomoyo nodded agreement, and Kero just glared into the air. He never did like Syaoran, and Sakura sopposed that he never would.  
  
"Alright," he mumbled after a few seconds. Sakura then stood up and went to reach for her phone, but a loud crash of glass made her whip her head around to her window.  
  
Sakura had just enough time to throw herself to floor as an arrow came hurtling towards her. She heard Kero and Tomoyo hurriedly ducking behind Sakura's bed beside her.  
  
"What was that??" Tomoyo said. Sakura cautiously peered over bedside and said loudly, "No, not my window again, I just got it replaced!!"  
  
"Uh, Sakura, this isn't the time to be worrying about your window!" Kero yelled, as more arrows shot into the room, twanging on the walls behind the three as they ducked behind the bed.  
  
"It's the Arrow Card, right?" Sakura said, quickly grabbing her Key off of her neck.  
  
"Yeah, but how are you going to capture it??" Kero asked.   
  
Sakura's face went pale. "I was just about to-" she cut off when another arrow came flying at her head and she ducked, "-ask that!"  
  
"I'm all out of ideas, kiddo, you're just going to have to capture the Arrow without any of your Cards," Kero replied, keeping his body behind the bed.  
  
Sakura sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Alright, Kero." She then turned to Tomoyo. "Well, if you have any costume for me to wear, you better get it now, 'cuz I've got a Card to capture."  
  
"Oh, Sakura, like I said before, you look gorgeous!" Tomoyo cried happily, her video camera flashing at Sakura as Sakura sweat dropped, looking down at her new battle outfit. It was a sleeveless red dress that was cut just below the thighs, rather short, with a deep neckline and a matching necklace, earrings and hairpieces. Knee-high, blood-red boots completed the outfit.  
  
"It's.. different.." Sakura said apologetically, as she clutched her staff in her hands and stared around at her surroundings. They were along the path in the forest that Sakura's friend Naoko usually took to go home after school, and it was night time, looking rather spooky. They had followed the Arrow Card here when it stopped shooting at them, and then it disappeared into the trees in the forest.  
  
"Be on the lookout, kiddo," Kero said, as he floated onto Tomoyo's shoulder, who was videotaping Sakura with a big smile planted on her face.  
  
Sakura nodded and took a step forward, ready to call out the Shot Card, but her mouth was left hanging open in mid-sentence as an arrow came soaring through the trees to land beside where Sakura's foot had been.  
  
"Aha! There you are!" Sakura yelled out, as she watched the Arrow Card's shadow appear in a tree, standing one of the high branches, it's bow raised and an arrow drawn.  
  
"Sakura, watch out, that's an illusion!" called out a familiar voice that echoed through the forest.  
  
Tomoyo, her eyes wide, lowered her camera and stepped forward. "Eriol?"   
  
"Watch out!" the voice cried again, just as Sakura spotted a movement from the corner of her eye, having just enough time to hurl herself at Tomoyo and throw themselves to the ground. Sakura could hear the arrow whistle by over her head.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo, the real Arrow Card is right behind you! Run!" yelled the bodyless voice from among the trees again.  
  
Sakura hurriedly picked herself up from the ground, grabbing Tomoyo by the arm and rushing into the forest, Kero flying after them.  
  
"Tomoyo, I want you to run the other way through the forest," Sakura said quickly, as the three of them dodged through the trees. "You'll be safe once you reach the path again."  
  
"No!" Tomoyo's face was sheer determination as she clutched her video camera and ran by Sakura's side. "That was Eriol's voice."  
  
Sakura looked over at her friend and nodded. To tell the truth, it did sound like Eriol Hirrigizawaa's voice, but why he would be here lost Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, whoever that was that yelled out that warning, is right," Kero said, ducking under branches as he flew at Sakura's side. "The Illusion Card is working with the Arrow."  
  
"Damnit!" Sakura growled, holding her staff out in front of her as she ran on faster, ready to use her staff to hack through the trees if need be. She kept her eyes on all parts of the forest, praying that the Arrow Card wasn't catching up to them. "Kero, what am I going to do? I haven't got any Cards!"  
  
Kero was silent. For once, he didn't say anything.   
  
"Oh great, just frigin' great!" Sakura nearly screamed in frustration. "Without my Cards, how in the HELL am I going to capture one Card, let alone two?!"  
  
"Let's just keep running," Tomoyo said, her eyes set straight ahead. "Eriol can help us."  
  
"And what if that voice wasn't Eriol's?" Kero questioned.  
  
"It is, I just know it," Tomoyo said firmly. If Sakura didn't know better, she would have thought that Tomoyo loved Eriol.  
  
It must have been 15 minutes before the three stopped to catch their breath. Kero kept on the lookout while Sakura sat down on the ground, huffing and puffing from lack of air.  
  
"I.. think.. we.. lost them.." Sakura panted, gulping in air. She looked up at Tomoyo, who was still standing, breathing in easily, her eyes scanning the trees intently.   
  
"Uh, you guys," Kero said in a panic. "Hate to break it to ya, but they're coming!"   
  
Sakura pushed herself up from the ground and stood ready, her hands clutching her staff tightly. She watched the Arrow running towards her. She couldn't tell if it was the Illusion's version of the Arrow Card, or if it was the real one, and that was what scared her.  
  
"Sakura, that's the real Arrow," Kero said. "I just know it."  
  
Sakura nodded, as she stepped forward, watching the Arrow hop up into one of the trees.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked quietly. The Arrow Card had obviously heard her, for it stopped in mid-way of drawing an arrow.   
  
"Why..?" Sakura repeated again, walking forward a bit more. "Did someone tell you do this?"  
  
To Sakura's amazment, the Arrow nodded and lowered it's bow.   
  
"Who?" Sakura asked quickly. "Who did?"  
  
The Arrow was just opening it's mouth, when it stopped and then looked up at the trees at something.   
  
Everything happened at once. The Arrow's lips curved into a vicious smile just as Sakura tossed her body around, Tomoyo's scream echoing through the forest as a ball of fire raced towards the Cardcaptor.   
  
A human blur came flying out of the trees, tackling Sakura out of the way just as the ball of fire struck a tree right behind her.  
  
Sakura groaned as she lifted her already acheing body from the ground, her fingers grasping the leaves beneath her as she pulled herself onto her hands and knees.   
  
"For god sakes, if that's ANOTHER Card, I'm going to-" she stopped in mid-sentence as she raised her head, staring wide-eyed at the person beside her.  
  
"Syaoran…?" 


	6. There And Back Again

Chapter 6: There and Back Again  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran kneeling beside her for what seemed like ages, but was really only a few seconds as he stared back into her eyes for a moment before helping her up, and murmuring, "Stay behind me."   
Sakura nodded and moved to stand behind Syaoran's back, and to her surprise, she reached out and grabbed onto his shoulders lightly. Syaoran looked back at her with a brief smile and then turned back to glare at the three Cards standing ready on the tree.   
Sakura peered over Syaoran's shoulder, staring up at the Cards she once thought she could trust. The Firey Card, standing proud and arrogant as it held a ball of fire ready in its hand. The Arrow Card, it's bow at it's side with an arrow drawn, brimishing with the glowing pattern of the Illusion Card mixed with it.   
Sakura then looked over at Tomoyo and Kero, who were peering around a tree, blinking uncertainly as they looked from Sakura to Syaoran, then to the Cards all in one motion. Both looked more confused then ever.   
"What are you going to do, Syaoran?" Sakura questioned, turning her attention back to him.   
"Run," he murmured back to her, careful of keeping his voice low. "We're going to run. We can make out a plan later."   
Sakura nearly laughed in spite of herself. Syaoran must have changed a lot! He had never run from a fight until it was done with. But it looked like he was going to now.   
The Cards obviously knew they were up to something, as they looked uneasy and were getting ready to attack.   
"Alright, Sakura," Syaoran whispered. "On my count, we'll run back the other way as fast as we can." Sakura nodded, and then she looked back at Tomoyo and Kero again. They heard what Syaoran had said, and were getting ready to run.   
"1..." Sakura shifted her feet. "2..." The Firey Card raised it's arm. "3...!" Letting go of Syaoran, Sakura darted off as fast as she could, dodging through the trees, everything a motion blur as the only sound she could hear was the rustling of leaves under her feet, and the sound of her three companions running on her heels.   
"Are they following?" Tomoyo asked hurridely, as she caught up to Sakura and Syaoran. Kero was sitting on her shoulder, glaring at Syaoran.   
Syaoran looked back and shook his head. "No, but they will be, no doubt. Don't stop running until we get to shelter."   
Sakura's eyes kept drifting towards Syaoran as she ran on beside him, Tomoyo's video camera following them as her and Kero ran behind them.   
"Syaoran, is Eriol here with you?" Sakura asked suddenly. Syaoran looked over at her.   
"Yes.." he said slowly. "How did you know?"   
"We heard his voice," Tomoyo piped up, lowering her camera for a minute. "He warned us about the Illusion Card."   
"I told him to stay at the house," Syaoran said under his breath. Kero grinned at those words.   
"Wanted to save Sakura all by yourself, didn't you?" Syaoran's cheeks flushed for a moment before he glared back at Kero. Kero met his glare back.   
"Oh, you two!" Tomoyo laughed, her giggles echoing through the forest. "You're still the same, aren't you?"   
Sakura could feel tears threatening to form in her eyes as she stared straight on. She missed the old days so much, and now that Syaoran and Eriol were back, and most likely Meilin as well, everything was going to be the same again. Capturing the Cards together, that was how it had always been. The idea seemed overwhelming to have all of her friends back with her.   
"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked, touching her arm lightly. Sakura nodded silently and kept her eyes on the path ahead of her, as the trees broke into the familiar path.   
The four Cardcaptors stopped to catch their breath. Syaoran drew his sword out and watched the trees intently, looking for any signs of the Cards… 

****

**(go to next chapter for continuationà )**  
  



	7. You're Not Alone

Chapter 7: You're Not Alone (Continuation of Chapter 6)  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed as she plopped down onto the ground, her back leaning against the trunk of a tree. She closed her eyes and memories flashed through her head to the point where she felt sick.   
  
"Don't fall asleep on us, Sakura, we have to go in a minute." That was Syaoran. His voice penetrated her thoughts deeply, and made her memories of him flicker through her mind more quickly.  
  
"Sakura?" Her eyes popped open, and it wasn't until then that she realized she had fallen asleep. Syaoran was kneeling in front of her, one of his hand's on her shoulder. She stared into his dark, brown eyes for a moment before standing up quickly and brushing dirt off her costume.  
  
"You look tired," Tomoyo said as she came to stand in front of her.   
  
Sakura shook her head. "I'm not," she lied. "I just wanted to rest for a moment."  
  
"Well, in any case, let's get you home and you can rest," Kero said, as he flew onto Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo nodded agreement.  
  
"I should be getting home, in any case," Tomoyo said. "My bodyguards won't be too happy with me if I get home late."  
  
"I'll go with her," Kero said from Tomoyo's shoulder. "Just to make sure she gets home safe."  
  
Sakura nodded, hugged her best friend and waved as she watched her and Kero run down the path.   
  
Now Sakura and Syaoran were alone. "Well, let's get you home," Syaoran said. Sakura nodded as the two set off down the path the opposite way Tomoyo had gone.   
  
It was quiet in the forest, the soft footsteps of the two was the only sound around, and silence stayed between the two for some minutes before Sakura spoke up.  
  
"Where are you staying, Syaoran?" she asked.  
  
"Meilin and I are staying at my old place, with Wei, and Eriol is staying at his old house as well."  
  
"You weren't sopposed to come down for another few days," Sakura said quietly. She tilted her head a bit to peer over at him. "What made you come earlier?"  
  
Syaoran sighed and kept his eyes on the path ahead. "When Eriol called me, telling me that he was also sensing something unusual, I had had enough. All three of us had felt it, and neither Kero nor Spinnel or Ruby Moon had felt anything. I was convinced by then, I had to come earlier than planned."  
  
"I see.." Sakura's eye grew sad, and she did not know why. She should have been over-ridden by joy with having all of her friend's back, but for some reason she wasn't. She felt as if she was carrying a heavy burden on her shoulders, and no wonder. The loss of her Cards was like taking a part of herself away, mentally and spiritually. Her power was limited, and she felt overruled, overpowered. For the first time since capturing that first Card, she felt helpless. Weak, feeble, vulnerable, un-aided. She hadn't realised until then, that her Cards were her source of protection, her source of defence and security. But even though she had lost her Cards, she still felt a dwindling sense of safety. A safety that had been with her long ago, once left her, and now had suddenly come back. Could it possibly be… Syaoran?  
  
"We'll get them back," Syaoran said, as if reading her mind. Sakura shifted her gaze over at him, trying hard not to widen her eyes. Syaoran starred back at her with soft eyes. He had changed. His eyes weren't as cold and as hard like before, but gentle and warm. And yet, he was still as handsome as ever, if not, more.   
  
"Are you alright about this?" Syaoran spoke again. Sakura nodded silently and averted her eyes to the ground. This person walking beside her was in love with her, and dealing with it was confusing. She didn't know her own feelings, and yet she was seeking them frantically, unaware of what her heart felt.   
  
Suddenly Sakura felt a hand touching her shoulder, and with surprise, she looked up and saw Syaoran taking a piece of her hair in his hand.   
  
"You're hair is longer," he said, smiling. "It looks good."  
  
Sakura didn't know how to react and just replied, "Thank you," as Syaoran let his hand fall back to his side.   
  
"There's something different about you," Syaoran said, his smile fading. "You always used to be so cheerful and carefree, no matter what was happening, but I feel that's gone from you.."  
  
"It's the Cards," Sakura said softly. "I feel like.. I've lost a part of me."  
  
"All the more reason to get them back," Syaoran implied. "Once we've captured them all back, there will be nothing else to worry about."   
  
"We?" Sakura fought hard to keep her tears back. "You're.. You're staying?"  
  
Syaoran's face lit up when he smiled. "Of course I am. It will be like old times."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, tears welling up in her shining eyes. "It means so much to me."  
  
"It's my duty," Syaoran said just as quietly. "To protect the one.. The only one.. That I-"  
  
"Oh!" Sakura said suddenly, as the two walked off the path and back to the streets. "My dad's home from his business trip, I better get going."  
  
"Alright," Syaoran replied, looking disappointed for some reason. Sakura didn't take much note of it as she was in a hurry to get home, and just before she turned away, she said, "Thank you again."  
  
"You're welcome," he replied. "Take care."  
  
"You too. Bye!" with that, she ran off down to her house. 


	8. A Kiss

Chapter 8: A Kiss  
  
That night Sakura had found it hard to fall asleep. Not until 2 am, did her eyes finally close. But maybe it would have been better staying awake.  
  
Nightmares like never before had engulfed Sakura's dreams. The Cards brutally attacking her until she died, lying on the ground in her own pool of blood. The Cards killing people at will, destroying the world around her. The Cards taking the last source of protection away from her. Syaoran. That was the worst part of her dream. Visioning his grave and herself kneeling beside it, tears spilling down her cheeks.   
  
Sakura woke up with a start, jolting from her bed. She sighed heavily when she realized it was all a bad dream, and she threw the blanket aside and got up out of bed. She stretched her arms, and went to grab her school uniform. It wasn't until then that she realised she had been crying.  
  
She hastily wiped tear-stained cheeks away before going back to changing her clothes. She then paused mid-way of pulling her skirt up her leg, her eyes suddenly widening when she realised what she was doing. It was the summer, and she didn't have to wear her school uniform. The impact of all of her friends coming back caused her to go back to her past habits.  
  
"What next?" she murmured, as she started to fold up her skirt. "Am I going to run out the door, screaming 'I'm late'?"   
  
A knock at the door made Sakura jump. "Sakura, there are friends here to see you."  
  
"Alright Dad, I'll be out in a minute." Sakura then rushed to her closet, threw open the doors and began hurriedly going through her clothes, deciding on what to wear.  
  
A few minutes later Sakura made up her mind to wear a pink, long-sleeved shirt that fit her slim image, and chose to wear a short, white divided skirt to go with it. She then quickly went over to her mirror and began thrusting her brush through her hair until all the knots were out, and began to put her hair into her usual pigtails.  
  
After Sakura had quickly brushed her teeth and checked her hair, she ran down the stairs and threw open the front door.   
  
Sakura was immediately tackled by a blurring image, a girl screaming at the top of her lungs, "SAKURA!!" She laughed when she realised it was Meilin, as she was hugging Sakura tightly, and still crying, "Oh, Sakura, I missed you!"  
  
Sakura looked over Meilin's shoulder and smiled brightly when she saw Eriol standing beside Syaoran and Tomoyo. He looked the same, though his hair was a bit longer. He still had that pretty smile and those kind eyes.   
  
"It's so nice to see you all!" Sakura exclaimed happily when Meilin let go of her, and she went to hug Eriol.   
  
"You're taller," Eriol laughed. He took a step back to study Sakura. He smiled. "And you're hair is much longer."  
  
Sakura smiled back and then said, "Alright everyone, come on in and we can catch up on things." Everyone agreed and followed Sakura into the house.  
  
Meilin chattered along about how her auntie (Syaoran's mom) was doing, and her cousins (Syaoran's sisters) as she took her shoes off. Syaoran was quiet as usual as he hung up his coat. Tomoyo listened to Meilin as she straightened her dress, her eyes on Eriol.   
  
"Take a seat in the living room, you guys, while I get tea ready." Sakura went into the kitchen and started getting the porcelain tea cup set out of the cupboard as Meilin babbled on about how boring school was. Sakura laughed to herself when she heard Syaoran say that Meilin had thrown a pencil at the teacher's head.  
  
"You should see Sakura's room now," Tomoyo was now saying. "Filled to the brim with stuffed animals, just like Chiharu's!"  
  
"Oh, let me see!" Meilin said, as Sakura heard her jump up.   
  
"I might as well go up there, too," Eriol laughed. She heard him get up off the couch and heard them walk up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Just as Sakura was pouring the tea into the fourth cup, she heard "Sakura?"  
  
Sakura was startled when she saw Syaoran behind her, and she accidentally spilt the teacup. "I'm such a clutz.." she murmured as she bent down to wipe up the spill.  
  
"No, it was my fault, let me help." Syaoran quickly grabbed a cloth and bent down beside her, mopping up the tea.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura smiled, as she straightened up with him. Surprisingly, he didn't smile back at her as he just stared into her eyes.  
  
"Uh, Sakura, there's something I've been wanting to do.." Syaoran put the cloth down on the counter, and took the other cloth out of Sakura's hand and placed it in the sink.   
  
"Syaoran.." Sakura whispered, as Syaoran moved closer to her. She could feel his eyes watching her intently as she starred up into his. Slowly, he put his hands in hers and drew her closer to him, his eyes closing and his face coming closer to hers.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she felt his lips press against hers, her whole body paralysed with shock.   
  
"Sakura? Syaoran? What the HELL?"  
  
Sakura watched Syaoran whip his head around in surprise, as both of them stared in horror at the tall man staring at them with terror. If it had to be the most terrible person to walk in on this, that person was Toya. 


	9. Ready To Go

Chapter 9: Ready To Go  
  
Sakura and Syaoran just stared at Toya, who was standing at the kitchen door, his fury-struck eyes moving from Sakura back to Syaoran.  
The silence was enough to frighten Sakura to death, so she spoke up quickly. "Uh, Toya, it's great to see you, um, when did you get back?"  
Toya's eyes turned cold at Sakura's words as he replied in a dark voice, "I think the question is, when did Syaoran get back."  
"Toya, I can explain, I-"   
"No, Sakura, I think I've seen enough to explain everything." His angry eyes turned to Syaoran.   
"Don't start yelling at him!" Sakura warned angrily. "You can't yell at him for something like this!"  
"Yes I can!" Toya yelled, rounding on his sister. "Sakura, he's going to take you away from me, and I know it! That's ENOUGH reason!"  
"I'm not a little girl anymore!!" Sakura screamed. "Ever since Syaoran came here, you hated him! When he changed, you STILL hated him! Leave him alone! And why can't you just leave ME alone?!"  
Silence. Toya's eyes suddenly went from pure wrath to heartbreaking.   
Sakura realised that she had said too much. "Toya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"No, I understand," Toya said quietly, as he turned his back on them and walked out the room.  
"Toya, wait!" Sakura put out an arm, but Syaoran stopped her, his head shaking.  
"Let him go," he said softly. "He'll get over it."  
Sakura shook her head sadly. "I doubt it, Syaoran.." She stared after her brother and sighed sombrely.   
It was then that Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol came down the stairs, peering into the kitchen curiously.  
"What happened? We heard yelling," Tomoyo said, looking at the sorrowful look of Sakura's face and the regretting look on Syaoran's features.   
"It was nothing," Sakura replied sullenly. "Just had an argument, that's all."  
"And just when Toya came back?" Eriol questioned, his eyebrows raised. "I doubt it was just 'nothing'."  
Meilin planted her fists on her hips and stared at Syaoran accusingly. "You did it, didn't you? And then Toya caught you doing it?"  
Syaoran's cheeks burned up and he whispered out of the side of his mouth, "Not now, Meilin."  
Meilin grinned and drummed her feet excitingly against the floor, Tomoyo and Eriol looking at Meilin's excitement and Syaoran's red cheeks with confusion.   
"We're totally forgetting about the Cards," Sakura said suddenly. Eriol nodded agreement as the rest of them did.   
"Sakura's right," Syaoran said, his red cheeks fading. "Our priority right now is the Cards."  
"But Sakura," Meilin asked eagerly, "How are you going to get them back?"  
"Search for them," Sakura replied. "Or maybe I won't even have to. Maybe they'll just appear like they did the last time."

****(go to next chapter for continuationà )****  
  



	10. Inside My Heart

****A/N: Hey guys, I'm backkk!! I'm SO sorry about that long break I took (writer's block) but I'm regaining my ideas, and I'm going to continue writing Mistakes. You're going to absolutely adore this chapter, guys, I guarantee it ;) ~ Kitty** **

Chapter 10: Inside My Heart (Continuation of Chapter 9) 

Sakura sighed at all the questions from Meilin that were being thrown at her. She loved Meilin like a sister, of course, but sometimes Meilin was too much for her to handle, and especially now. All she could think of was Toya and Syaoran.

"Sakura, you look upset, is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked suddenly, interrupting Meilin. 

Sakura shook her head and glanced over at Syaoran, who was looking down at the floor, his head down and his cheeks red. "Syaoran, can I talk to you?"

Syaoran lifted his head and looked at Sakura before nodding. Meilin's mouth was left hanging open, her thoughts unsaid as her, Tomoyo and Eriol watched the two of them walk out of kitchen.

Sakura led Syaoran up to her bedroom, and shut the door behind them. Sakura sat down on her bed and motioned for Syaoran to sit beside her, but Syaoran shook his head and stood by the window, looking outside with his eyes moving slightly as if he were thinking intently. The hurt look on his handsome face was enough to make Sakura want to jump up and throw her arms around him, but she knew they must talk first.

Sakura found it hard to find what to say, her mouth opening every time she thought of something, but she closed it before it came out. She did this several times before saying, "Syaoran, do you like me?" _Damnit, Sakura, that's not a way to start the conversation! _she thought to herself angrily.

Syaoran continued to look out the window, his eyes moving back and forth rapidly. "It started just before the battle with Yue.." he began, his voice quiet. "I didn't know what I was feeling at first, but I soon realised I liked you.." Sakura nodded, Syaoran pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts. He stared out the window for another moment, and then continued. "I.. I then couldn't stop thinking about you.. You're smile, you're eyes.. The way you would always laugh, and how you were always so happy and cheerful.." He leaned a shoulder against the wall as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, his eyes still peering outside. Sakura watched him closely. "When Mother said I had to come back to Hong Kong, I didn't know what to think, or say, or act.. I knew by then that I was.. In love with you.." Another pause as his eyes raced back and forth. Sakura noticed his hands ball into fists inside of his pockets. She bit down on her lip and peered up at the one she knew she loved. "I then started thinking about telling you of my feelings.. I knew I had to tell you before I left, because I knew I would never have another chance.. But.. When I was leaving for the plane, and you were there, I couldn't say anything, I was too scared of what you're answer would be.. I was afraid that you're feelings wouldn't be the same as mine.." Sakura looked down at her feet, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Syaoran, I had no idea.." she whispered, feeling hot tears spill down her cheeks. "I had no idea at all.." She closed her eyes, more tears falling. She then opened her eyes back up and looked up, her eyes widening as she saw that Syaoran was now facing her, his eyes full of pain and grief. His fists were clenched at his sides as he watched Sakura intently.

"Syaoran, I.." Sakura looked up into those gorgeous eyes and all thought fled. "I.." Syaoran's eyes locked on hers, and more tears streamed down her face. "I.." She then stood up, shaking away her tears angrily as she stared up into Syaoran's eyes, her own fists balled at her sides. "I love you, Syaoran."

Syaoran's eyes widened in shock, as he stared down at Sakura disbelievingly. Sakura continued to stare up at him intently. "I love you too, Sakura.." Syaoran replied softly. Sakura felt more tears fall as she stepped closer to him, the side of her face resting against his chest. Syaoran's arms slowly went to wrap around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, his head resting atop hers. 

"I love you, my gorgeous wolf," Sakura whispered.

"As I love you, my beautiful cherry blossom," Syaoran whispered into her hair. "I love you, Sakura.."


	11. Upcoming Events

**__**

Italics -- Memories or thoughts 

Chapter 11: Upcoming Events

Sakura awoke the next morning to the bright sun shining in her face. She shielded the light away from her eyes with a hand, pulling back the covers as she swung her legs off of her bed and sat up.

_ I love you, Sakura.. _Syaoran's voice repeated those words over and over again in her mind, as she put her head into her hands and starred down at the floor, thoughts gushing into her mind continuously. 

"'Morning, kiddo," Kero yawned, as he drifted up from his drawer. 

"'Morning, Kero," Sakura replied softly, as she lifted her arms into the air and stretched her muscles. 

"When did everyone leave last night?" Kero asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"Around midnight," Sakura said as she stood up, stretched her legs, and then bent down to tug on her slippers. "I'm making breakfast this morning, what do you want?"

"Bacon, and lots of it!"

"Alright."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A festival?" Tomoyo replied into the phone. "That should be lots of fun, Eriol, I'll tell Sakura and the others."

"Will you go with me, Tomoyo?"

"Sure," Tomoyo replied happily. "I can't wait."

"Me neither. See you then, Tomoyo."

"See you then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Syaoran, don't make such a _fuss,_" Meilin said annoyingly, as she strung a peony flower into the hair behind her cousin's ear. "Sakura will love it."

"No, she won't, Meilin, she'll think I'll look gay," mumbled Syaoran.

"Oh, she will _not_." Meilin straightened his shirt, which was a plain dark blue colour. She then grabbed his shoulders and twisted him around to face the mirror. "Now don't tell me that doesn't look good."

Syaoran studied himself in the mirror and was surprised to consciously agree with Meilin. As she had said, his blue shirt went well with his beige pants, and his black skate shoes complemented his clothing. The peony intertwined into his hair didn't look half bad when he thought about it, and he thought _maybe_ Sakura would find him good-looking tonight. **(**A/N: And of course, "maybe" is always a "definitely" for Syaoran, isn't it, Syaoran lovers? ^.~**)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Tomoyo, I love it!" Sakura said breath-takingly, twirling around in the dress that clad her body. "It's gorgeous!" And indeed it was; the dress was a light pink, thin silk material with the skirt ending at her knees, forming her slim figure perfectly and showing off her body nicely. "And the shoes! They're so pretty!"

"I knew you would like it," Tomoyo smiled, consciously giving herself a pat on the back for a nice job. "Syaoran will love it."

"Do you think?" Sakura giggled, as she spun around in a circle again, the dress swirling around her. 

"Of course," Tomoyo said reassuringly. "Oh, and I'm doing your hair, too."

Sakura stopped studying herself in the mirror and turned around to lunge at Tomoyo, throwing her arms around her neck. "Oh, Tomoyo, you're the best!"

Tomoyo laughed and hugged her friend back. 

A/N: Hey guys, I know you're probably ready to shoot me with the last chapters being so short, but I PROMISE that the next chapter will be excellent and you'll all love it! Later guys, love ya all ;) Ohhh, and also, I'm going to be changing the title of this fanfic soon, because the title "Mistakes" doesn't originally go with what I thought this fanfic was going to be about, hehe. ~Kitty


	12. Memories, Festivals and Screams

Chapter 12: Memories, Festivals and Screams 

Syaoran sighed in contempt as he plucked at another lint hair on his shirt, and yet again, tried vainly to find a comfortable position on his limo seat. He gave up after a few minutes of a lost battle, and slumped back against his seat, his head leaning back. He closed his eyes for a moment and pictured Sakura, pictured her smile. 

"Don't fall asleep now, Syaoran." came Meilin's voice from beside him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

"I was just thinking," he replied.

"About Sakura?" Meilin grinned. 

Syaoran stuck out his tongue at her, and she laughed. He smiled slightly and leaned his head back again, his eyes closing once more to recount the memories of the night before…

**(Syaoran's POV from the night before…) **

_"Syaoran, I had no idea.." Syaoran watched tears start to spill down Sakura's cheeks, and his heart cried out to her. "I had no idea at all," she whispered again. Syaoran watched as Sakura closed her eyes, and his fists grew tighter when he saw more of her tears fall._

_When Sakura's eyes opened, Syaoran had barely realised that he was standing directly in front of her, staring down at her with his face twisted, in what he hoped, wasn't grief or pain._

"Syaoran, I…" Sakura peered up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I…" The tears began to fall again. "I…" Syaoran flinched when she suddenly stood up, wiping away her tears. "I love you, Syaoran." The whisper died from Sakura's lips as Syaoran's eyes widened.

It took a minute for Syaoran to regain his composure. "I love you too, Sakura.." he replied softly. At his words, Syaoran watched happy tears escape Sakura's eyes. She wasn't smiling, but Syaoran knew they were tears of joy…

"Syaoran?… Syaoran??…… Syaoran!!!" Syaoran's eyes popped open just before he grunted in surprise from a quick punch on the arm from Meilin.

"I told you not to fall asleep," she grumbled. But her anger was quickly replaced by delight as she peered out the limo window.

Syaoran shook his thoughts out of his head before reaching down to unclip his belt. Meilin and Syaoran said goodbye to Wei and offered their thanks to him for the ride, and then Meilin pushed the door open with Syaoran following her.

"Oh my god, you look GORGEOUS!!" Meilin shrieked as she ran to Sakura, her high heels clicking loudly. To Syaoran's amusement, she tripped over her heels and fell flat on her face. He grinned in spite of himself, but the smirk soon disappeared off of his face when his eyes fell upon Sakura.

Sakura was always beautiful no matter what she did, but tonight, she looked even more beautiful than ever. Her hair was curled into soft ringlets, some of the ringlets hung down to her shoulders, some of them were pinned up. Matching diamond earrings and necklace decorated her ears and neck, making her face light up with almost stunning effects. Her dress was a light pink, fine silk material that was cut at the knees, and formed her slim figure nicely. To top it all off, she had slipper-like shoes that matched her dress. 

"Oh Meilin, are you alright?" Sakura was saying in a concerned voice as she knelt down to help Meilin up. Sakura took Meilin's hands and helped her up onto her knees, but Sakura's balance overtook her and she fell down to her own knees. Sakura's laughter echoed in Syaoran's ears as he continued to stare at her.

"Gonna stare all day?" came a voice from behind Syaoran. Syaoran jumped in shock, and sighed in relief when he turned around and saw it was only Eriol and Tomoyo. He was surprised to see that the two were holding hands. 

"You scared me," Syaoran laughed. Eriol grinned and Tomoyo laughed heartily. 

"Always keep up your guard, Syaoran," Eriol said wisely. Syaoran watched Tomoyo stare up at Eriol's face in adoration and affection. What was up with those two?

Syaoran then turned around to see where Meilin and Sakura were, and he was taken aback when they were right up close to him. 

"Hi, Syaoran," Sakura said, her smile lighting up her eyes like the stars lit up the night sky. Syaoran smiled back and leaned down to kiss her cheek softly. 

"Hello, Sakura," he replied back softly as he leaned back, grinning. Sakura was blushing, but still smiling more deeply than ever. 

"Well, shall we go and see the festival?" Eriol said after a minute, as the group of five turned towards the bright lights and music of the event.

"Definetly!" Meilin replied back, as she ran ahead of them, her heels clicking on the paved path noisily. 

"Let's go," Sakura said happily, as she slipped her arm into Syaoran's and smiled up at him. 

Syaoran nodded, smiling more at her as they followed Meilin down the path to the amusement park gate, Eriol and Tomoyo pursuing them. 

Syaoran heard Sakura gasp in amazement beside him as they stepped through the silver gate and gazed among the hundreds of rides, ranging from roller coasters to bunji-jumping, and all the flashing lights and flourescent glowing of the wand sticks that many people were wearing around their wrists. Dozens and dozens of shops were lined up in never-ending rows, arraying from candy stores to tattoo parlours, and Syaoran even spotted some guys his age on the DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). 

"Look, look! It's a clothing shop!" squealed Tomoyo, pointing to one of the shops. 

"We'll see you guys later!" Eriol called, laughing, as Tomoyo dragged him away.

"See ya guys!" Syaoran and Sakura called back. Syaoran then turned to ask what ride Sakura wanted to go on first, or if she wanted something to eat, and he suddenly realised that Meilin had disappeared.

"Where's Meilin?" Sakura asked suddenly, reading Syaoran's thoughts. She had noticed Meilin was gone also.

Syaoran looked around vainly, looking for any sign of his cousin. It was a hopeless cause; there were hundreds and hundreds of people, or maybe even thousands, and it would be almost impossible to spot Meilin.

"We'll look around for her, I bet she just got excited at one of the rides and-" Syaoran cut off when Sakura gasped suddenly, her eyes wide and fearful. 

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Syaoran asked quickly.

"The Cards…" Sakura whispered, looking up at Syaoran with terror in her eyes. "We forgot about the Cards…" 

Syaoran's eyes grew wide in shock, and his heart started to pound in panic. "Meilin.." he breathed. 

"Meilin!" Sakura cried, but her yell was drowned out in the loud crowd and it barely reached Syaoran's own ears. 

"We have to find her," Syaoran said hurriedly, as he grabbed Sakura's hand and started to make his way quickly through the crowd, squeezing through tight lines of people, his eyes searching frantically among the crowd for any sign of his cousin.

"The forest path," Sakura called to Syaoran over the loud crowd, her hand growing tighter on his. "She's there, I know it."

Syaoran nodded to her and then turned his head back to the crowd, finally getting through the rest of the people and leaving the festival, the forest now in sight. He let go of Sakura's hand and broke into a run, Sakura quickly catching up to him and running ahead of him, the amazing runner she was.

It was only seconds later when they reached the path, and Sakura took off down the path at a faster pace than Syaoran. He kept Sakura in sight as he ran as fast as he could, watching the trees alongside him. 

A few minutes later, Syaoran realised that Sakura was running so fast that he couldn't see her ahead, and he quickened his pace to a very fast speed, his fear for his cousin driving him to go.

Abruptly, a scream filled the forest walls, a sharp scream of terror. 

"SAKURA!!" Syaoran yelled, breaking into the most fastest run he had ever run. 

In moments, Syaoran spotted a human figure and ran even faster, trees whizzing by on either sides of him, his heart pounding in panic for the two people he loved most.

As Syaoran came closer to the human figure, who he had a feeling was Sakura, his running slowed, his eyes growing wider and wider with every quick step closer to the horrifying scene his eyes fell onto, Syaoran's ears filled with his own screams.


	13. Surprise

****

A/N: Hey guys, I am sooo sorry for taking such a long break at writing my fic, but I have this chapter for you now. I am going to be going back and forth from writing this fic and my other HP one, so I'll probably have about 2-3 chapters written every week. Sorry again about the long wait. Hope you enjoy. ~ ♥** from Kitty.**

Chapter 13: Surprise

Sakura opened her eyes and would have screamed had it not been for the hand covering her mouth. She shifted her eyes down, realising that her body was dangling twenty feet above ground, supported by a magical force. She slowly breathed in with her nose, since her mouth was covered by the hand, a gloved hand she realised, and she carefully twisted her head to see who - or what - it was.

Her eyes widened when she turned to stare into the red, glowing eyes of the Firey Card. It grinned at her maliciously and raised it's other hand, putting a finger to its lips in a gesture to keep quiet. Sakura continued to stare at the Card in disbelief. One of her Cards, holding her captive? 

Sakura's eyes slowly drifted away from the Firey and landed upon trees. She was still in the forest, floating with the Firey Card beside the trees that were along the path she remembered running down before she was knocked out cold. How she was knocked out, she forgot, but another look around made her give a muffled scream into the Firey's hand.

Meilin was tied to a tree, ropes wrapped around her chest, stomach and legs. Her arms were hanging down her sides, her head lolled on her chest, eyes closed. Blood trickled from the corners of her mouth, her dress was slit and cut up, her shoes missing. 

"Let me go!" Sakura cries were muffled yet again into the Card's hands, but she kicked vainly, tried to break free from the invisible magical bonds holding her. The Firey just grinned more at her useless attempt. 

Just as Sakura went to bite at the Card's hand, she heard running footsteps, and her eyes fell upon Syaoran. He stared at Sakura a moment and went to run to her, but he then saw Meilin and let out a yell, running to her aid. But the Firey had different plans.

Everything happened at once. The Card let go of Sakura, and with a scream, Sakura plummeted to the ground. The Firey's cackles rung through her ears as she hit the ground with such a hard force that she was knocked out instantly.

Sakura's eyes popped open to the dead silence of the forest night. _The second time I've been knocked out this night, _Sakura thought bitterly as she slowly picked herself up off of the ground. She stood up and almost fell back to the ground as pain sliced through her head and spots of light danced in front of her eyes. She grabbed her head with her hands, moaning in pain as she staggered over to a nearby tree, leaning up against it for support. 

"Sakura?" came a nearby voice. Sakura slowly lifted her head, her vision now dizzy as she tried vainly to focus her eyes on the person standing about ten feet away from her. 

"That you, Syaoran?" Sakura called. She squeezed her eyes shut from the searing pain still pulsing through her head and waited for an answer.

"It's me," the voice replied. Sakura opened her eyes back up and her dizzy vision had faded a bit to a dull blur, and she make out the shape of Syaoran.

"Can you come and help me?" Sakura said softly. "I can't see very good."

"No, I can't," Syaoran said.

"Why, Syaoran? Are you okay?" Sakura said nervously, her voice trembling.

"No. It's because I have the Firey Card under a sleep spell and I can't hold it much longer."   
Surprised stabbed Sakura like a needle.

"I'll.. I'll be there in a minute," Sakura said, as she reluctantly let go of the tree trunk and balanced herself with her arms stretched out, focusing her eyes on Syaoran. She slowly made her way over to him, watching every step closely…

**A/N: I know, the chapter is really short this time, but I just mainly focused on getting a chapter up since you guys have been waiting so paitently for it. I will get back to my regular long chapters soon enough. Love ya all. ~Kitty**


	14. Save The Day

It seemed like ages before Sakura actually reached Syaoran. He was on his knees, trembling slightly as he clutched at his sword hilt tightly, the sword point jammed into the ground as he was still holding the Sleep spell on the Firey card, who was laying a few feet away from him. Syaoran was obviously putting all of his weight onto his sword. Sweat was slowly running down his face.

"I'm here," Sakura said gently, as she dropped down onto her knees in front of the Firey card. She ripped her Key off of her neck and summoned her staff, and then quickly returned Firey to it's Card.

Sakura looked up exhaustingly at the Card floating in the air as she slowly raised her hand and took it gently. She brought her arm back down and stared at the Card, thoughts running through her troubled mind.

Syaoran made a sound beside her, and Sakura's head swivelled over to him. His sword was on the ground and Syaoran was slowly falling to the ground.

Sakura reached her arms out and caught him before he hit the dirt. She was barely aware of the tears running down her cheeks as she quickly slipped her Card into the chest of her dress and laid her staff on the ground.

"Never again.." Sakura whispered, as she cradled Syaoran in her arms. She put a hand lightly on the side of his face and brought his head to her chest. She put her face close to his, pressed her lips softly against his. She closed her eyes tightly and felt more tears slide down her cheeks and onto Syaoran's handsome face. "Never, ever again.."

To Sakura's surprise, Syaoran stirred. She opened her eyes and found herself looking down into Syaoran's gorgeous brown eyes. She forced a smile and kissed him softly. "You're okay," she whispered happily.

Syaoran kissed her back and nodded slowly. "I am.. But what about Meilin?"

Sakura had forgotten and cursed herself to oblivion. How could she EVER forget about Meilin?

Sakura grabbed her staff and began to stand up, clutching Syaoran tightly as she struggled with both her weight and his, since she was still in a lot of pain herself.

"Over there," she said, using her free hand to point over to the tree where Meilin was still bound.

"What did they do to her?" Syaoran said weakly. He made to take a step, and he would have collapsed if it weren't for Sakura's arms around his waist.

"I'll go to her," Sakura said. "You're too weak, Syaoran."

"Alright," he replied. Sakura was thoroughly shocked that Syaoran didn't protest, but he was obviously too tired to argue.

Sakura carefully sat Syaoran down on the ground and then nearly ran over to Meilin. Her first instinct was to put her hand to Meilin's throat. She found a pulse.

"Meilin?" she said softly. She put a hand on Meilin's face, and winced as her skin was cold. "Meilin hunny, wake up." She smoothed her hair back from her face and was suddenly aware of all the bruises on her face.

"…Sakura?" Meilin's lips moved before her eyes opened, and she looked up at Sakura with tears in her eyes. "It hurt me.." she murmured groggily.

"I know, hun, you're going to be okay." She took the Firey Card out of the front of her dress and summoned a tiny flame to rip the ropes bonding Meilin to the tree.

She clasped Meilin tightly as all the ropes fell to the bottom of the tree trunk, and she picked her up in her arms and walked slowly over to Syaoran.

"She's okay," Sakura said, as she knelt down in front of Syaoran. He examined Meilin closely with hurt eyes, as Meilin was murmuring wordless things, apparently not awake nor asleep.

"How are we going to get home?" Syaoran said, looking up at Sakura. "I can barely stand, and Meilin certainly can't."

"I can carry you both," Sakura replied, but she was completely oblivious to how she was going to carry both of them.

"You can't, Sakura," Syaoran said immediately.

"But we can." Sakura and Syaoran looked over and saw Eriol and Tomoyo standing there.

"Thank god.." Sakura whispered, as Tomoyo bent down and took Meilin out of her arms. Eriol bent down to Syaoran, put Syaoran's arm around his neck, and hoisted him up.

"How did you find us?" Syaoran asked weakly.

"No questions," Eriol said gently, just as Sakura was standing up. "I am really curious to know what happened here, but we will hold back the questions for now."

Tomoyo nodded approval as she held Meilin in her arms. "We need to get you three home."

"What would we do without you two?" Syaoran forced a smile.

Sakura smiled too. "Yes, what we do?"

Tomoyo and Eriol both exchanged smiles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

REPLY TO READER'S COMMENTS!: I got this idea from my favourite Harry Potter author on ff.net, so I decided to try it

Inferna: She definetly would be set for most of the Cards if she caught the Firey, which she did ;)

Sweet Fairy Jaaz: I'm glad you like my story : )

Darkangel-terry11: Glad you love it.

Stargazer75: You're one of my consistent reviewers, and I am happy that you are on the edge of your seat.

Kit Taylor: Sure will keep it up : )

Topaz Owl: Lol, I'm glad you like it.

Vi3t BabiI: The fluffy parts are always the best, aren't they? Oh, and don't worry, you're not the only one that skips right to the mushy stuff ;)

Mei fa-Chan: I sure will update soon : )

mememememe!!!: Lol, that was interesting review. And nice nickname too, lol.

Leina: Love can suck sometimes, but also sometimes it can be an incredible bond.

maixwoflblossom: Mmmm I dunno what's gonna happen next, your gonna have to find out for yourself eh? :P

svetlaella: lol im bad for cliffhangers :P

anjuliet: lol yes I am a terrible person for cliffhangers :P

Yume: LOL, I love it when people do that! Haha, you'd be great for one of those people describing the episodes on the beginning and ending of shows ;) (And a good story wouldn't be good without some suspense and cliffhangers, now would it? )


	15. Plans

A knock came at the door, and Sakura called, "Come in."

The door came open slowly, and Toya stepped into Sakura's room with a tray in his hands. From her bed where she was under the covers, Sakura could make out the smells of soup and tea.

"Thank you, Toya," Sakura said, as Toya laid the tray down on the desk beside her bed, and bent down to feel her forehead.

"No fever," he said as he took his hand away, but his eyes still look concerned as he examined his sister's face. "But you still have those cuts and bruises all over your face."

"It doesn't hurt," she reassured him. "I'm just tired."

Toya studied her for another moment before slowly nodding. "If you say so, monster." He grinned and ruffled her hair softly. "You pull through everything without one complaint." Even his grin couldn't hide the question of Syaoran that burned in his eyes.

Sakura exchanged a smile, as Toya said, "Well, I'll let you rest. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Toya was just making his way out when Sakura suddenly said, "Toya, wait." Her brother stopped with his hand on the door handle. He looked back at her.

"What is it?"

"Syaoran cares for me," she said softly. "I hope you can acknowledge that."

Toya turned his head back to the door, and said in a grating voice, "Rest well, Sakura." He closed the door gently behind him.

Sakura sighed heavily and raised a hand to her face. She winced as her fingers felt the cuts along her cheeks, and she closed her eyes as many thoughts raced through her mind. Questions, so many questions, danced in her head as her fingertips slowly dragged absentmindedly across her scratchy cuts.

Opening her eyes, she let her hand fall, and she turned her head over to the tray. She sat up, reached over and took the tea, and sipped it carefully as it was still steaming hot.

"Toya always did make the best tea," she murmured to herself, as she set the tea down in her lap and looked over at her drawer. Kero was still asleep. Her eyes trailed over to the window where the sun was shining and where the birds were all singing as they flew past.

_Such a nice day, but such a confusing one, _she thought sullenly. She was about to get out of bed to grab her soup, when the drawer opened, and out flew Kero as he stretched.

"'Morning, Kero," Sakura said, as she drew the blankets back, swung her legs slowly over, and took her spoon and dipped it into the soup.

"'Morning, Sakura," Kero said with a loud yawn, and looked down. "I see food," he grinned, as he flew down and opened the package of crackers that were on the tray.

Sakura forced a smile and took a spoonful of chicken noodle soup, which tasted delicious on her tongue.

"How are the others?" Kero said between a mouthful of crackers.

"Syaoran called me about an hour ago," Sakura replied solemnly. She stared into her soup. "He said Meilin is a lot more calm, and she's resting well. He also said that he's not really tired, just sore."

Kero let out a big sigh. "I would give anything to know who - or what - turned the Cards like that on you, and why."

"Me too, Kero, me too." Sakura stirred her spoon in her soup with a worried frown on her face. _No one is going to get hurt again because of me, _she thought angrily. _Not ever again._

"Sakura, you know it's not your fault." Kero exclaimed, reading her mind. He watched her with a concerning expression. "No matter how much you blame it on yourself, it's not your fault."

"Well then who's fault is it!" Sakura cried out, her fists balled up on the table. She hung her head to hide her tears. "Who's fault is it then.." she whispered.

"I wish I knew, kiddo," Kero replied softly, as he flew over onto her shoulder. "The answer will come, you just have to be patient."

Sakura nodded and scrubbed her tears away with the back of her hand. "You're right, Kero."

"That's the way, Sakura," Kero said lightly, as he flew back over to the desk.

"Yes," she replied. But that growing feeling in her gut did not go away. If it weren't for her carelessness, her friends wouldn't be in danger. If it weren't for her…

"Camp."

"What?" Kero furrowed his face in confusion.

"Camp," she repeated. A smile touched her lips. "They want me out at camp."

Kero just stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Kero, it's a pattern, don't you see?" When Kero still didn't get it, Sakura continued. "Look at the facts. Almost every time I've been confronted with the Cards, it was out in the forest. The Firey Card, the Illusion Card, the Arrow Card. The only reason why the Thunder Card wasn't out in the forest is because it can't conduct properly, so of course it was in the city. It can't just be a coincidence that the rest were hiding in the forests."

Kero's face grew more understanding at her every word, and he nodded. "You might be on to something, kiddo."

Sakura set her soup back down on the table with a slight smile still on her face. This was exactly what she was looking for.

"You should call the others and tell them to start packing," Kero said.

"No." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, if this is about all of this being your fault again, it's -"

"No, Kero, they're not coming. This is something I have to do on my own." Kero looked ready to protest again, but he shut his mouth sternly and nodded.

"Whatever you think is best, kiddo, I'll trust you on it." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully with a paw. "But what are you going to tell them?"

"Nothing." Sakura sighed and slowed brushed the sheets back to stand up. Carefully holding herself in front of the mirror, her whole body ached, but she had to get up sooner or later. She stared into her reflection; the cuts on her face hardened her face. "By the time they realise I'm gone, I'll already be out there."

"They will find you sooner or later, kiddo," Kero pointed out. Sakura nodded. "Those kids love you more than anything, and you leaving to camp without notice will not stop them from finding you."

"I know, Kero, but I have to do this. Maybe by the time they find me, this'll all be over with."

"Maybe so." Kero flew over onto her shoulder. "When do we leave?"

"Today." Sakura's brush grazed through her hair as she spoke. "We'll leave today, within the hour. We'll be there by tonight." Setting the brush down, her eyes pierced into her reflection. "Get ready Kero, 'cuz I know it's not gonna be easy."

A/N: It's been a LONG time since I've written in this fic, but I decided to start writing again. If I get enough good reviews from you guys, I'll keep on writing. Love ya guys, can't wait for your reviews (I hope!) xoxo Michelle


End file.
